Cuando en verdad nos conocimos
by Ita-93
Summary: Ron y Hermi eran la pareja perfecta pero caundo Hermione se entera de que este lo engaña con Lavander, deciden cortar, dejando a una dolida castaña. Ahora la chica tiene que entrar a un concurso entre casa y trabajar con nadamas que Draco malfoy, q pasara
1. Volviendo a nuestro queridísimo Hogwarts

_Hola!!!! Bueno, Esta es la primera vez que subo un fic mió a Fan fiction, además de que este es mi primer fic, así que, sean comprensivos!!! Bueno, antes de seguir quiero decirles que este fic ya lo había subido antes en otro foro, pero en ese mi nombre esta como Kinilla Potter, pero por razones personales no decidí ponerme ese nic aquí. Así q si lo encuentran en un foro llamado La Web de harry, en el foro El espacio de los fics, no crean q es un plagio, simplemente decidí que también seria buena idea subirlo aquí __también. Si por asares del destino ya lo leyeron, también quiero informar que e cambiado algunas cosas, por ejemplo haciendo que los capítulos sean mas largos, cambiando algunos nombres, etc. _

_En este fic __también junto mi gran afición a High School Musical, haciendo que los personajes sean quienes hayan escrito las canciones (que originalmente pertenecen a Disney) y las cantan. Si, lo se, muy raro, pero espero q se den un tiempo para leerlo._

_Y antes de comenzar…_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no a mi __queridísima J.K Rowling, si fueran míos, el 7mo libro no hubiera acabado como acabo. Y ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen, si no a la gran compañía disney. Yo solo lo hago x diversión. _

_Ahora si me cayo y los dejo leer…. Espero q les guste!!!!!!_

**1. Volviendo a nuestro queridísimo Hogwarts**

En una habitación rosa, donde las paredes y muebles eran rosados, dormía una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados, con los ojos color café. Su nombre era Hermione Granger. Hermione tenia 16 años, y aunque parecía una chica normal, ella era bruja, así es ella asistía al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde había conocido a sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, y donde también conoció a su novio Ron Weasley. Hermione y Ron se querían de verdad más q a nadie en el mundo y parecían la pareja perfecta (claro q con algunas peleas). Hermione no había podido ir a la madriguera, ya q ese año había viajado con sus padres a Italia. Por lo cual Hermione soñaba todas las noches con estar con su amado en la madriguera. Esa noche ella estaba soñando con q estaba con Ron en la Madriguera sentada con el en el pasto. De repente se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con mucho ruido. Herm ignoro el sonido y siguió soñando con Ron, hasta q escucho la voz de una mujer q se le hacia muy conocida, claro era la voz de su madre q decía:

- Hermione Granger¿sigues dormida o es mi imaginación?

-Sigo dormida madre, solo 5 minutos mas, por favor- dijo la chica suplicando.

-Nada de eso, si tu padre y yo te hemos dejado tener novio a tu corta edad fue por que nos prometiste q no descuidarías tus estudios.

Así es la madre y el padre de Hermione nunca habían estado de acuerdo con q su hija tuviera novio. Así es aunque los padres de Mione creían q Ron era un Buen chico, no querían q su hija estuviera involucrada con el romance a tan solo 16 años.

-De acuerdo, ya me levanto y no estoy descuidando mis estudios.

- Eso espero por que sino no te dejare tener novio hasta los 24. Además no recuerdas q si no te despiertas no vas a llegar a tomar el tren para la escuela.

Es cierto, Herm había olvidado q ese día había olvidado q regresaría o Hogwarts y aun más importante, que vería a Ron!

- No te preocupes madre, me baño rápido y bajo para irnos.

-Bueno- y la madre de Mione abandono la habitación.

En ese momento Herm se levanto de la cama de un brinco y fue a tomar un baño. Al salir se vistió con unos jeans a la cadera, una camisa rosada con una sudadera del mismo color y unos converse rosados. Como su cabello aun no estaba seco lo peino para q cuando lo estuviera seco tuviera forma. Ya lista checo su baúl y bajo a desayunar. Cuando termino salio hacia la estación King Cross en donde esta lista para su penúltimo año escolar.

Hermione llego a la estación y apenas le dio tiempo de tomar el tren q la llevaría a Hogwarts. Al entrar busco en todos los compartimientos hasta q en uno de ellos encontro a su viejo amigo Harry, el estaba solo mirando x la ventana.

-Hola hermione-Contesto el chico al darse cuenta q su amiga había entrado un el compartimiento.

-Hola Harry¿como estuvo tu verano?- Pregunto la chica sin empezar una platica preguntando x su novio.

-Igual q siempre con los Dursley, pero me divertí con ron- dijo el chico dándose cuenta q su amiga se ponía cada vez mas interesada.

-Oye, ya q hablamos de ron¿donde esta?- Dijo la chica q no pudo evitar preguntar,-También Ginny- dijo al darse cuente de q Harry le sonreía muy picadamente.

-Salio a buscarte, el estaba desesperado x verte, así q te fue a buscar- Hermione se conmovió tanto q dejo salir un "Que lindo".

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y en el entro Ginny y detrás de ella...Ron!!!!!! Hermione se le abalanzo y lo beso muy cariñosamente, lo q hizo q el pelirrojo se sonrojara y se pusiera muy contento a la vez.

-Ojala siempre me recibieras así- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te extrañe muchísimo- dijo Herm volviéndolo a besar.

-Bueno, yo soy invisible- dijo Ginny dándose importancia.

-Lo siento amiga, a ti también te extrañe mucho- dijo Herm dándole un abrazo a su mejor amiga.- ¿Como estuvo su verano?- Pregunto Herm sentándose junto a ron.

-Pues en la madriguera¿o no amor?- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry, al darse cuenta de q le había dicho amor se puso muy colorada.

-¿Amor?, de q me perdí- dijo Herm sonriendo.

-Es q Ginny y Harry se pusieron de novios en la madriguera- dijo ron despreocupado.

-Me sorprende q la aya dejada- dijo Herm a su novio.

-Yo sabia q los dos se querían, además Harry va a cuidar a Ginny- dijo ron muy contento.

Así pasaron las horas mientras hablaban de todo su verano, hasta q llego la hora de llegar y se pusieron todos sus túnicas. Al llegar todos se subieron a un carruaje q los llevaba al castillo. Al llegar todos se fueron directo al gran comedor para cenar. Los de nuevo ingreso fueron seleccionadas, Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida, dio su discurso tradicional y dijo algo q nunca antes había dicho:

-Este año para fomentar la unión entre las casas se llevara un nuevo evento en Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore muy emocionado- Un chico o chica de cada casa será seleccionado para tener su propia sala, claro q la tendrá q compartir con los demás seleccionados- dijo Dumbledore al darse cuenta de q muchos pensaban q tendrían su propia habitación- serán seleccionadas parejas q en una fiesta especial tendrán q demostrar un proyecto q muestre la unión, puede ser una poción, hechizo, es más puede ser un baile o una canción, el chiste es la unión. Si ustedes quieren postular a alguien vayan con la profesora McGonagall y recuerden una vez seleccionados no hay vuelta atrás así q piénsenlo- dijo para finalizar.

Al terminar la cena, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron a la sala común donde platicaron un rato y después se fueron a dormir para prepararse para un nuevo año escolar.

_**Nota:** Bueno, y que les pareció??? Le sigo, o cuelgo los tenis en mi carrera como escritora??? Please, con que a uno de guste le sigo. Un bezote y gracias x leerlo!!!_


	2. El dolor de tu engaño

_Hola!!! Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez muy contenta de saber que la historia les esta gustando!!! Muchísimas gracias __0obabyo0 y Kerly Krum por dejarme un coment, no saben lo bien que me siento de que mi historia por lo menos les guste a dos personas. Claro, como olvidarlo, también muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dan un tiempo para leerlo, aunque no dejen post, también son muy importantes para mi._

_En este capi hay un poco mas de acción. ¿Qué será, Que será?... Por que no mejor lo leen ustedes mismos y luego me dicen._

_Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen como ya dije, ni tampoco las canciones, aunque aun no han aparecido. Yo solo lo ago x diversión._

_Ahora si los dejo que lean!!!_

**2. El dolor de tu engaño**

Las semanas pasaron en la escuela, había deberes, tareas y mucha emoción x los preparativos del nuevo concurso. Pero por más q hubiera tantas cosas por hacer, cada vez Hermione sentía a Ron un poco más distante, como si no le diera mucha importancia. Cuando Herm quería estar con Ron el le decía q no podía, que tenia cosas x hacer o q tenia q salir. Esto preocupaba cada vez más a Hermione, pues no sabia que podría estar haciendo su novio.

Un día Hermione estaba sentada sola en la sala común, hasta q escucho unos picotazos en la ventana, al darse cuenta de q era una lechuza, la dejo pasar. Esta le entrego una carta q decía:

_Hermione: _

_Eh decidido ser un anónimo pues no soporto la idea q me digan chismoso o chismosa, pero esto es muy enserio, créeme.  
Se que sientes que tu novio Ron esta muy distante a ti y que ya no quiere estar contigo, pues es que el te… te… te esta engañando con Lavander Brown, listo ya te lo dije._

En ese momento todo el mundo de Hermione se colapso, no sabia q hacer o decir. ¿Era verdad¿Mentira¿Que le diría a ron?, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de q la carta continuaba.

_Se que en este momento muchos pensamientos están cruzando por tu cabeza, pero si no me crees después de leer la carta baja al jardín y lo descubrirás. Lo siento mucho, espero q te recuperes pronto, pero recuerda q no es el único chico y q no vale la pena._

_atte.: Anónimo. _

_P.D.: Date prisa._

En ese momento Hermione trato de guardar la calma y salio corriendo hacia el Jardín. Seria cierto que ron la engaña o solo lo querían que ella terminara con ron por gusto. Pero en ese momento todas sus dudas se acabaron al ver a su novio... Abrazando y besando a Lavander.

Hermione dejo caer una lagrima y dijo un " ¿como pudiste?" que todo mundo pudo oír. Al darse cuenta ron, Herm salio corriendo y Ron tras ella. Hermione entro ala sala común y luego a su dormitorio, no quería saber nada más de Ronald Weasley!!!

Hermione estaba destrozada. No sabia que hacer, simplemente no quería volver a salir de su dormitorio, pero sentía unas ganas enormes de comer, ya que hacia un día que no salía de el dormitorio ni para comer. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie, se sentía desesperada. Pero en ese momento entro Parvatti Patil a la habitación.

-Sigues llorando- dijo algo desesperada- ¿Acaso no leíste lo q decía el final de la carta?

- ¿Como sabes lo q decía?- dijo Herm confundida- no me digas q ya toda la escuela sabe hasta lo de la carta.

- No, lo de la carta no.

- Entonces ¿como lo supiste?

-Herm, yo escribí la carta- dijo Parvatti algo nerviosa.

-¿tu¿por que me querías ayudar?- dijo Herm confundida.

- Es que no me gusta que tu novio te engañe tan feo- dijo Parvatti- Aparte no me gusta que Lavander se la pasa diciendo de que eres una perdedora y que ron te va a dejar en cualquier momento.

- Estoy desesperada, no se q hacer- dijo Herm llorando.

- Lo que tienes q hacer es salir de aquí y demostrarles que no te importa- dijo Parvatti dando ánimos a Herm- ah y terminar con ron antes que el a ti.

-Si tienes razón ¿vamos a desayunar?, no e comido en todo el día.

- Claro- dijo Parvatti saliendo de la habitación con Herm.

Herm se había dado cuenta de que Parvatti tenía razón y de que ella solo quería ser su amiga. Llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y encontraron a la persona menos indicada... a Ron, que había estado esperando a que saliera Herm para darle una explicación.

-Hermione tenemos que hablar- dijo Ron muy serio, pero Hermione hizo como si no lo escuchara y camino de largo con Parvatti. De pronto sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar es importante- dijo Ron insistente, sujetando del brazo de Hermione fuertemente.

-Adelántate Parvatti, luego te alcanzo- dijo Herm a su nueva amiga mientras ella abandonaba la sala.

- Tengo que explicarte lo que paso. Es que...- pero no pudo terminar pues Hermione le respondió fuertemente.

-Explicarme, explicarme. Tu no tienes nada que decir, lo que vi ayer lo explica todo, Ron, terminamos- dijo Herm sin verlo y abandonando la habitación.

Ron se quedo paralizado sin saber que decir, pero antes de q Herm se fuera dijo:

-Bien mejor para mi, ya no te amo.-sin siquiera pensar en lo que dijo.

_**Nota:** Bueno¿Qué les pareció? Espero que le guste. Aquí podemos ver que Ron es un maldito que solo jugo con el corazón d Hermi pero… ¿aun sentirá algo por ella? Lo sabremos mas adelante._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y please, dejen coments!!!! Bueno, en cuanto pueda, o vea que les haya gustado subo la continuación. Un bezote y gracias x todo!!!!_


	3. Tratando de Olvidarte

_Hola otra vez!!! Bueno aquí ya estoy de vuelta con lo que __prometí, la continuación del fic. Quiero aclarar que si, seguramente el fic no es perfecto y tiene muchos errores, pero yo misma dije que era mi primer fic, y uno no nace perfecto a la primera, bueno al menos yo no. Espero que este capitulo este mejor que el anterior y haya podido corregir todos los errores que me detectaron. Muchas gracias a__**xCreamSodax**__ y a __**viktor jos krum**__ por darse el tiempo de revisar el fic y encontrar mis errores. Espero que esta vez haya logrado que el fic este bueno._

_También como no agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, 9 en total, muchos mas de los que esperaba recibir. Gracias a __**beautifly92, Namine1993, 0obabyo0, Kerly Krum y a Tonks531799**__ por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Me da muchísimo gusto que el fic sea de su agrado. También, como no, gracias a los que leen el fic y aunque no dejen comentario, gracias s darse el tiempo de leerlo._

_Bueno, ahora si ya los dejo que lean._

_**Nota:**__ Como ya dije antes, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a mí querida J.K.Rowling, ni tampoco las canciones, que aun no aparecen._

_Ahora si me cayo y los dejo leer. _

**3. Tratando de olvidarte**

Hermione se había recuperado un poco pues por lo menos ya salía del dormitorio, para comer, ir a clases y una que otra vez a la semana para dar una vuelta con sus amigos. Se había dado cuenta de que Parvatti era una buena persona y se fueron haciendo amigas con el tiempo, ya que además compartían habitación, cosa que no hacia con Ginny.

Se podía decir que Hermione había tenido un gran progreso, ya que por lo menos no se mortificaba la vida las veinticuatro horas, pero el simple hecho de ver a Ron con Lavander o simplemente verlo caminar, hacia que perdiera la razón. Poco a poco intentaba ignorarlo y pensar en otras cosas como en sus asignaturas, sus deberes, sus amigas ya hasta había comenzado a pensar en Quidditch con tal de olvidarse de Ron.

Harry y Ginny seguían como pareja y le habían dado mucho apoyo a Hermione, diciendo que no valía la pena que estuviera aun al tanto de Ron. Además muchas veces utilizaban sus tardes libres para distraer a la castaña en vez de pasar tiempo como pareja, lo cual tenia muy apenada a Mione.

Harry seguía hablando con su mejor amigo ya que claramente no iba a perder su amistad por un pleito que tuvo con su amiga. Harry había decidido no meterse entre ellos dos, ya que como ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, ambos eran muy tercos, pero aun así no había podido resistir la rabia que le causo saber que Ron había roto el corazón de su amiga. Rompiendo con lo que había decidido Harry le hizo saber al pelirrojo que lo que había hecho era un gran error.

_Flash Back _

-¿Como pudiste hacerle esto ron?, ella te amaba- dijo Harry a su mejor amigo con una mirada reprochante.  
- Pues es que ya estaba cansado de que Lavander se la pasara insinuándoseme, así que para tener a todo mundo contento decidí llevar una relación a escondidas con ella- dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el inocente- Lo que menos esperaba era que Hermione se enteraría. 

_-¿No se te ocurrió que cuando Hermione se enterara la destrozarías hasta mas no poder?- Dijo Harry mas enojado de lo que ya estaba._

_-Ya te dije que lo menos que yo esperaba era que ella se enterara- dijo de nuevo el ojiazul- Y no se por que te enojas tanto si a la que engañe fue a Hermione, no a ti._

_-Mira Ron- dijo el azabache respirando para poder relajarse- Hermione también es mi amiga, y no por que tu seas mi mejor amigo significa que te encubriere hasta cuando cometas tonterías._

_-Bueno, esta bien.- dijo el ojiazul-¿pero seguirás enojado conmigo?_

_-No, la tontería ya la cometiste y eso no lo voy a poder cambiar- dijo Harry- Lo que si puedo hacer es ayudarte a que te perdone._

_-Ya lo intente y fue inútil- dijo ron con calma- Además de que un cambio no me vendría nada mal. Me quedare con Lavander._

_-Si es tu decisión la respetare- dijo Harry- Pero enserio¿ya no amas a Hermione?_

_-Es enserio- dijo el pelirrojo, pero en el fondo le dolía que la castaña ya no lo quisiera. _

Fin Flash Back  


Y después de esa pequeña discusión entre el azabache y el ojiazul, ambos siguieron siendo amigos como siempre, claro que ahora Harry tenía que turnarse para ver con quien se sentaría a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, ya que era obvio que Ron y Hermione no se podían ni ver.

Era una tarde común y corriente, en la que la castaña se encontraba muy concentrada haciendo sus deberes. La ojimiel se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la Sala Común se abría, curiosa como de costumbre la castaña volteo para ver quien era. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ron y Lavander abrazados mientras se daban besos rápidos en la boca. Rápidamente la castaña recogió sus cosas mientras contenía las ganas de llorar y subió a su habitación, donde una vez que llego se desplomo en su cama a llorar. Mientras la chica hacia todo esto Ron contemplaba la escena, tratando de que esta no le afectara, lo cual logro fácilmente.

Una hora después Parvatti y Ginny entraron riendo a la habitación, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación de su amiga. Ambas eran buenas amigas, pero ya están hartas de que Hermione viviera en su pequeña telenovela cada vez que veía a su ex-novio así que ginny dijo:

-No me digas q ya te deprimiste.  
- Si la vida no tiene sentido, no voy cenar- dijo Herm desanimada.  
-Por favor vamos, hoy dirán quienes son los elegidos para el concurso- dijo Parvatti insistente.  
- Tines razón, pero no quiero ver a Ron ni a Lavander, me da mucho coraje.  
- Vamos Hermione, que te importe un cacahuate lo que mi hermano y su maldita novia hagan- dijo ginny de nuevo- Además¿Qué no quieres saber quienes son esas pobres almas en desgracia que van a tener que entrar en el concurso?  
-Bueno tienes razón- dijo la castaña riendo por lo que su amiga había dicho- pero cuando terminen de anunciar a los ganadores, me subo al dormitorio¿De acuerdo?  
- Muy bien- Dijeron Ginny y Parvatti al mismo tiempo.

Entonces las 3 amigas bajaron al comedor. Ron estajaba abrazando a Lavander (cosa que hizo que Mione casi se muriera) pero decidió mostrarse indiferente y seguir caminando hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde se sentó con Ginny y Parvatti, ya que a Harry esa noche le tocaba sentarse con Ron. Al sentarse pasaron 5 minutos y Dumbledore se levanto para iniciar.

-Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los participantes pero ya tenemos a los 4 participantes- dijo Dumbledore con mucha emoción. -Mencionare al seleccionado y quien lo nomino.- A claro el directo- Profesora McGonagall ¿podría pasarme los sobres?- dijo e inmediatamente la profesora se levanto de su asiento y entrego cuatro diferentes sobres al director. Uno azul, otro amarillo, uno rojo y uno verde.

El profesor agarro un sobre al asar, el cual fue el amarillo, lo abrió y dijo:

-El seleccionado de Hufflepuff es Zacharias Smith y lo nomino Hannah Abbott-  
En comedor estallo en aplausos y un chico de cabello castaño se levanto de la mesa de Hufflepuff, camino hasta terminar a lado de Dumbledore y le dio la mano al director muy sonriente.

Después de este gesto se quedo parado alado del director esperando al siguiente seleccionado. Dumbledore ahora abrió el sobre azul y dijo:

-La seleccionada de Ravenclaw es Mandy Brocklehurst, y la nonimo Kevin Entwhistle. - El comedor volvió a estallar en aplausos, pero en esta ocasión se levanto una chica rubia de la mesa de Ravenclaw e hizo el mismo procedimiento que Zacharias. Ella también se veía muy contenta por estar seleccionada.

Dumbledore volvió a abrir otro sobre, el cual ahora era el verde. Después de unos momentos dijo:

- El seleccionado de Slytherin es ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy y lo nomino Pansy Parkinson. – Ahora los aplausos eran más que nada de la mesa de Slytherin ya que al que podían llamar su príncipe, había quedado seleccionado. Las demás casas aplaudieron débilmente. Draco realizo el mismo procedimiento, pero en lugar de tener una sonrisa, tenía la clásica sonrisa de superioridad y desprecio que la mayoría del tiempo usaba.

-Tenia que ser el maldito hurón- dijo Ginny a sus amigas.

-Para mi que todo Slytherin voto por el- dijo Parvatti.

-O tal vez Parkinson voto unas cien veces y no les quedo mas que seleccionarlo- Dijo Hermione haciendo que sus demás amigas rieran. La chica podía estar en la peor depresión, pero burlarse de Malfoy siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Dumbledore abrió el último sobre, el cual era rojo y dijo:

-Y por ultimo, pero no la casa menos importante, la seleccionada de Gryffindor es... HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!

_**Nota:**__ Bueno¿que les pareció¿Aun muy malo o ya mejoro? Bueno, espero que dejen post, please!!! Bueno, en cuanto pueda subo la continuación. Un bezote y muchas gracias por todo!!!!_


	4. Un sentimiento nuevo para Draco

_Hola!!! Aquí me tienen nueva mente, tengo que aprovechar mis últimos días de vacaciones para poder subir la continuación. Y como la vez pasada, quede muy sorprendida por los post que recibí, muchos mas de los que esperaba!!! _

_Muchísimas gracias a __beautifly92, Tonks531799, Darkred-sun y Namine1993 por los reviews que me dejaron. Créanme que su apoyo me alienta para seguir y darles un buen fic (bueno, eso creo yo!!!)_

_Espero que este capitulo tampoco tenga errores como el segundo, y que claro sea de su agrado. No olviden que si tienen una duda sobre el fic, díganme y yo con gusto les responderé :-) _

_**Nota:**__ Las mencionadas ya anteriormente_

_Y ahora si los dejo leer. Espero que les guste!!!_

**4. Un sentimiento nuevo para Draco**

-HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!- dijo Dumbledore muy emocionado.  
Hermione se había quedado congelada, sintió como poco a poco todos los ojos del comedor volteaban a verla. No sabia que hacer, hasta que sus oídos escucharon lo siguiente:  
- La señorita Granger fue nominada por su compañero Ron Weasley.  
En cuanto el director acabo de decir esa simple frase todo Gryffindor cayo en un silencio sepulcral, ya que todos sabían la historia que ellos dos habían tenido. Algunos de otras casas también se mostraron sorpresivos ante la noticia.

En cuanto a la castaña, nunca había estado tan enojada en toda su vida. Sentía como poco a poco se ponía roja del coraje, además de que sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse. Lentamente volteo a ver al pelirrojo, el cual parecía más ocupado con su nueva novia que el simple hecho de sentirse culpable, mínimo avergonzado de ser el culpable de la humillación que la ojimiel tenia q pasar. ¿Como podía existir un ser tan despreciable como Ron? No se había conformado con hacerla sufrir, sino que también quería humillarla y además, parecía que le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ginny, la cual estaba sentada alado de la cataña, al darse cuenta que su amiga no se levantaba, no respondía y parecía como si la hubieran desconectado de la realidad, decidió darle un leve y no tan notario codazo, esto hizo q Herm despertara y tomara paso hacia Dumbledore. En cuanto los demás estudiantes vieron a la chica pararse y caminar hasta el director, comenzaron a aplaudir, primero muy débil, hasta que termino como los aplausos hacia sus demás compañeros.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir nuevamente Dumbledore cuando la castaña ya estuvo con sus demás compañeros- Ustedes han sido seleccionados como los mejores candidatos de sus casas, que sus compañeros amablemente recomendaron.

"¿Amablemente?" pensó Hermione "Ese desgraciado lo único que quería era humillarme

-Ellos por ser los seleccionados- continuo el director- tendrán el privilegio de tener su propia torre, ya que entre ellos van a tener que convivir- dijo mientras veía a los seleccionados.- Mañana nos reuniremos en su torre a las siete de la tarde donde les explicare las reglas del concurso. Los jefes de sus casas les dirán la ubicación y la contrasella para poder entrar a su torre. Bueno, ahora sin más que decir deseo que se sienten en esta mesa especial para que puedan comenzar a conocerse- dijo Dumbledore señalando una mesa alargada para 4 personas, un poco alejada a la de los maestros. Los seleccionados inmediatamente dieron paso a sentarse. Parecía que Zacharias y Mandy ya se conocían desde hace tiempo, ya que inmediatamente se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a hablar. No le quedo mas remedio a la castaña que sentarse con la persona que mas odiaba en su vida, aunque en este momento, ese lugar estaba ocupado por Ron.

-Y ahora si que comience el banquee- dijo Dumbledore y todos comenzaron la cena como de costumbre.

Como era de saber, ni Malfoy ni Hermione hablaron en toda la noche. Aunque repentinamente el Rubio volteo a ver con su típica cara de asco a la chica, pero esta no se dio cuenta.

"No puedo creer q tenga q convivir con esa Sangre Sucia" pensaba Malfoy aunque después de varios momentos de verla se dio cuenta que no era tan repulsiva como pensaba "Bueno, fea nunca ha sido" pensó otra vez "¿Será que nunca antes me había fijado en ella¿Cómo me voy a fijar en ella?" seguía pensando el rubio "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla? Vamos Draco, deja de verla, o va a pensar que te gusta" Continuo el chico "¿O en verdad me gusta? No!!!!"

Mientras el rubio tenia su pequeña batalla interna, solo había un pensamiento en Hermione, Ron!!!

"Lo odio, no lo soporto, es un ser despreciable, pero no soporto verlo con Lavender, me duele" Pensaba la castaña "Es que simplemente no me pueden pedir que deje de amar a alguien tan rápido, y menos ha quien creía mi verdadero amor" pensaba furica la chica "Debo de ser mas fuerte, el ya no me ama, debo de superarlo. El lo único que quiere es humillarme. Soy como su juguete!!!"

Termino la cena y Hermione se fue directo a su habitación. Malfoy la observo mientras tanto¿Porque no podía dejar de verla¿Acaso le llamaba la atención? O peor aun ¿Le gustaba? El rubio seguía negándolo, pero lo que no sabía era que un gran sentimiento hacia ella había acabado de nacer.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó muy temprano, ya que en toda la noche no había podido dormir nada, pensando en claro esta Ron. Ya no le importaba que aun sintiera cosas por el, le haría pagar caro lo que le había hecho. Tomo un baño y comenzó a arreglarse. Al momento de verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que tenia unas grande ojeras, trato de ocultarlas, pero lo logro.

Por vencida decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un raro y después se dirigió al comedor.

En la mesa de Slytherin un rubio desayunaba silenciosamente, el estaba muy cansado pues no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Se la paso pensando en una castaña que justamente iba entrando en ese momente. El la observo, estaba extraña, se veía fatal.

"Aunque aun así se ve hermosa" pensó el chico "Un momento¿Cómo que hermosa¿Qué me esta pasando¿Por qué Granger¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?" Seguía el chico "¿Será que me gustas? No, Draco, no digas tonterías, como te puede gustar esa sangre sucia, da asco" se mentía el chico, porque muy en el fondo, efectivamente, Hermione le gustaba.

Mientras tanto Hermione se sentó junto sus tres amigos: Harry y Ginny q estaban muy cariñosos y Parvatti que era su nueva amiga.

-Hola Hermio…- pero no acabo de decir Parvatti- ¿Qué rayos te paso en los ojos¿No me digas que otra vez pensando en Weasley?

-No, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar- mintió la castaña- Como ese estupido concurso en el que estoy metida.

-Que mala suerte- dijo Harry- Y todo por culpa de…

-Si, por el desgraciado de Ron!!!

El desayuno siguió tranquilamente. Al terminar, todos fueron a clases, y con esto la mañana paso rápidamente. Mas tarde todos se dirigieron a comer, y luego a las clases vespertinas.

En la clase de Transformaciones, Hermione se acerco a la profesora McGonagall

-Profesora, vengo a que me de la ubicación de la torre- dijo la castaña

-Tiene razón señorita Granger. Aquí tiene- La profesora le entrego un pedazo de pergamino q contenía la ubicación y la contraseña q tenia q decir- No olvide presentarse a las 7pm.  
-No se preocupe, ahí estaré- y abandono el aula.

Hermione fue a su habitación a descansar un rato, pero se percato de q ninguna de sus cosas estaban ahí…

_**Nota:**__ ¿Bueno¿Sigue siendo malo? O ¿Les agrado? Espero que les haya gustado!!! Bueno, por favor, dejen Reviews!!!! En cuanto pueda subo la continuación. Un bezote y gracias x todo!!!! _


End file.
